The present disclosure relates to the storage and retrieval of time-dependent data.
Database management systems allow an end user to query and analyze data stored in a database. A database is not generally portable across different database management systems, but different database management systems may use various standards (e.g., SQL) to allow an application, such as a project management application, to work with more than one database. SQL comprises a special-purpose programming language used for accessing and managing databases. A project management application may be used to manage resources available to an enterprise (e.g., people and money) and provide resource estimates for projects (e.g., budget estimates). A project management application may store, manage, and analyze information that varies over time such as resource availability, project allocation, and project budgets.